The Question Why
by crossedmoons
Summary: chap 2 up! Ron finds himself attracted to Draco, but why, why is he acting this way always staring and dreaming about him nothing but lust and wanting, is he really gay or just a phase, WARING! SLASH! rd Oh if you don’t like bb relationships don't come
1. Confusion

Ron finds himself attracted to Draco, but why, why is he acting this way always staring and dreaming about him nothing but lust and wanting, is he really gay or just a phase, WARING!! SLASH!! Paring Ron/Draco more parings later  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Harry Potter Character, though I wish I did. Hugs Draco, Ron, and Harry because they're so yummy.  
  
This is a slash between Draco and Ron... and is rated R for language and sexual content. :D I'm having fun with this story heh heh heh. Oh if you don't like bb relationships then you shouldn't be here please no flames or I might have to sick pink fluffy things at you MWHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Chapter 1 Confusion  
  
Ron lay in the soft afternoon grass, with his eyes gently closed and his red hair blowing in the wind. His soft green eyes opened as a shadow approached him.  
"Hey! Move your..." he looked up at his mysterious person.  
"Move my what, Wesely?" A cold familiar voice said. Ron swallowed as he saw the handsome blond teen above him. Either of them moved an inch.  
"What do you want Melfoy?" Ron asked coldly keeping his eyes on Draco.  
"Why would I want anything from you muggle lover? I was just walking by when you yelled at me." He scowled in reply.  
Ron got up, he wasn't in the mood to deal with Draco, to much crap had happened to him and when he finally gets some peace and quiet his worst enemy comes to screw it up, but of course it will always be like that won't it. He started to leave; there was no sense in staying.  
"Where are you going Wesely?" Draco stepped closer, and Ron backed up "I'm not through."  
  
Through?? Through with what??? Ron thought as Draco, came closer.  
"W-what are you doing?" Ron was now backed against the tree and Draco was to close for comfort.  
Draco placed his hands on both sides of the tree trapping Ron making sure he couldn't escape. "What do you think Weasly?" He said with a smirk. Ron could feel the heat off Draco's body he was so close. Ron was afraid he wasn't sure what was going to happen next, what was Draco planning.  
"I-I don't know." Ron was starting to breathe heavily now; his heart was racing, but was it really from the fear, or something else. Draco moved his head to Ron's left ear. Ron's eyes widend when Draco licked gently on his bottom ear lob.  
"Guess." Draco said and started to nibble on Ron's ear. Ron's eyes closed, he started to moan as pleasure struck throughout his body. Draco placed both is hands on Ron's waist, and faced him. "Heh, You like that didn't you?" Draco said with another smirk.  
When Ron was about to reply, Draco had laid his lips upon Ron's, shocked he opened his mouth to Draco.  
What's happening? What's going on? This was Ron's enemy Ron's foe, and he was letting him embrace him in such ways... and he liked it. He couldn't believe he was like this, it came so suddenly. Ron raped his arms around Draco's neck and started to passionately kiss back. He could feel Draco smirking at him as they both explored each other's mouths. Ron's heart was pounding more then ever. Draco reached underneath Ron's shirt gently running his fingers along his body, Ron broke from the kiss breathing heavily.  
  
"Ron!" Draco stared to shake him. "RON!" He yelled again. "WHA...?!" Ron stopped as soon as he noticed he wasn't outside and he wasn't with Draco. He was in a cold sweat. Harry was right next to him looking worried.  
"Are you all right you were breathing quiet heavily, and it sounded as if you were in pain. You kept saying 'Ah..Ah...' and repeating Draco's name I thought you would like to wakeup from that nightmare. Are you all right?"  
Trying to catch up with his breath he nodded. "It was nothing Mate, I'm o.k." When he looked down at his legs his eyes widened, Harry saw his expression and turned towards the trouble. Ron quickly he turned to his side making sure that Harry won't see, but it was to late. Harry stood up turning way from Ron.  
  
"I guess I was wrong about... that." Ron could tell he his face was red.  
"I... I..." he wasn't sure how to reply to it, everything was spinning, nothing made sense, what was going on, was he really into Draco Melfoy??  
  
*******************  
  
ahhhh!!! Short chapter ;; o.k. Did you like it hate it... tell me ^^ if it sucks I'll stop writing if not, YAY cause it's fun as hell and I got allot planed I WANT REVIEWS before I update :D!!! 


	2. Words Can Only Say Shit!

I had a better chapter for this but when I was almost finished my computer froze, this is the shittiest computer ever I swear ;; took me four hours and I had 3/4 pages (heh I was talking to my friends on msn too lol) T_T FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!!!! WHAT A WAIST OF FUCKING TIME!!!!! I'LL BASH YOU GOOD!!!!! DIE!!! * grabs a base ball bat*, oh right I need this computer... damn.... PIECE!!!!!!! T_T I'll try to write what I did and save every so often so if this piece freezes again at least it won't take forever ;; .... I want to die... XD  
  
****************  
  
Ron finds himself attracted to Draco, but why, why is he acting this way always staring and dreaming about him nothing but lust and wanting, is he really gay or just a phase, WARING!! SLASH!! Paring Ron/Draco more parings later  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Harry Potter Character, though I wish I did. Hugs Draco, Ron, and Harry because they're so yummy  
  
****************  
  
Chapter 2- Words can only say... Shit  
  
Ron woke up with a killer headache, he couldn't see so well, everything was quiet blurry, he rubbed his eyes everything was clear, everyone had already gone. Their beds were tidy and their pyjamas were laid out for the night. Why didn't anyone wake me up? I'm probably late for breakfast. Ron sighed as he got out of bed, moving towards his trunk to get his robes. And what's with this headache?!!! Ron began to masseuse his tempos, while an image of Draco Melfoy passionately kissing him came. "AH!" He screamed out loud remembering the dream he had last night, remembering how it effected him when Harry woke him. Shit! Harry! Ron quickly got dressed and head to the common room.  
"RON WHAT?!" He heard Hermione yell. Now he was really hoping someone would have woken him up.  
Shit, shit, shit! Harry must have told her, Harry must have... As he reached the common room he eyed on Hermione who was standing up in front of Harry whom was lying on the common-room couch. He couldn't see Harry's face but Ron defiantly knew it was him.  
Hermione gave Ron a big smile. "Did you have a good sleep Ron?" She teased.  
"Shut up!" He yelled at her, his face turned as red as his hair. "For your information I have a headache!"  
"I would too if I was thinking about that dumb ass." She said more seriously. She looked towards Harry, who Ron still couldn't see.  
"It was just a stupid dream it didn't mean anything o.k." Ron came closer to them, he needed to see Harry's face, he wanted to know what he felt words only go so far.  
"Your attracted to him I could tell, I just can't believe your like that." Harry said plainly.  
"I'M NOT GAY!" Ron clenching his fists, his face was far passed the colour of his hair. "AND IF I WAS I WOULDN'T BE ATTRACTED TO THAT PISS HEAD!!"  
Harry stood up not facing Ron. "BULLSHIT!! YOU GOT HARD OFF HIM!!!" Ron froze he couldn't believe his best friend had just said that. He wasn't sure what to say. Harry sighed. "Listen I'm going to leave, I don't want to fight." Fight? Why fight? He didn't want to fight with Harry he wanted him to understand. Why didn't Harry understand he didn't want that dream, that he didn't want Melfoy. Ron felt like crying for a second but he sucked it up and tried to smile which was scaring the shit out of Hermione.  
  
Harry was beginning to walk away from both of his best friends, still not facing Ron. "Harry wait you stay here, Ron lets go get some breakfast." Hermione said grabbing Ron's arm. "I know how you get when you miss a meal." She was leading him out towards the corridor. "See you in first class Harry." she said cheerfully.  
"Harry.... I... your.." Ron wasn't sure what he could say, he was still frozen and shocked and before he knew it he was in the dining hall doors. Everyone was enjoying their nicely cooked food.  
"Ron you got to understand that Harry is a little confused at the moment. He just needs time to think things over."  
Ron sighed as walked towards the Gryffindor table, "That makes two of us." he mumbled under his breath, he slumped next to Neville Longbottom. Leaving room on the other side for Hermione. "Listen it's not like I wanted that dream to happen, and it just makes me hate him more." Ron whispered to her.  
"Hmmm... I don't know Ron. He's one of those bad boy's." Hermione said with a wink. "Bad boys are always very attractive, I get fantasies about him too, but I didn't want to tell Harry." her eyes began to look dreamy and she began to have a big dopey smile on her face. Ron looked at her with disgust he really didn't want to hear that. Ron looked away and took a big bite out of the apple he just took. "Besides he seems to really excites you." She giggled.  
"Thaphs noth phoney!" Ron said with pieces of apple flying all over the place. Hermione flicked off a piece off her shoulder.  
"That's disgusting!" She said, and looked at the food around her, suddenly she didn't feel like eating.  
  
  
  
Finally first class was going to begin. Unfortunately it had to be Potions Class, what were the chances of Slithern with them first class on this particular day?! Ron defiantly wasn't in the mood to deal with any of those dickheads. He let out a grown as he entered the doors. Everyone was talking and laughing, Snape hadn't arrived yet. Hermione had left for class before him and was sitting next to Harry, in the middle row. Ron was hoping Harry was in a better mood. He ran over to them sitting next to Harry.  
"Are you all right mate?!" Ron said with a smile trying to break the tension.  
"Yeah I'm fine." Harry said hitting the spoon on the caldron in front of him, making it circle around it, until the spoon got to it's original position. "It's just that I never thought you were like that."  
"Yeah well..."  
The Potion's class door slammed open Snape came through very quickly, his cape getting in the way as he turned to his classmates. "To day we are going to make a Toleana Sits potion. WEASLEY!"  
Ron jumped as he heard his name being called out. Melfoy and his goons were laughing at him from behind. Ron scowled. How could his friends think he like that asshole, it was a dream nothing else it meant nothing.  
Snape crossed his arms. "What exactly does the Toleana Sits potion do?" He asked, very sternly. Hermione did what she always did she raised her hand while Ron was dumbfounded. He always picks on Harry, why him, why now, why today AUGH!!!  
"I.... it.... uh.... well.... it uh...." Ron tried to reach for his books but Snape slammed his wand on top of it raising his eyebrow at him. "I-I don't known."  
"Hmmm... it seams that Mr. Weasley has trouble remembering such an easy potion with out the guidance of his book." Snape looked towards the class taking his wand away. "Five points from Gryffindor." Snape gave an evil smile towards Harry and Ron. Ron felt like throwing his book at Snape, but knew it wouldn't be pretty.  
He could hear the Slitherns laughing at him. His anger grew, but he did nothing. "I-I-I... uh uh uh..." Ron hear Melfoy trying to copy him, all the Slitherns laughed. Ron scowled and layed his head on the table while his friends began to work on the potion, knowing that his day wasn't going to get any better.  
"Ron... hey Ron!" Hermione was swinging her hand back and forth in front of his face. "Stop dreaming about Malfoy and get some Snail skin from the cupboard for us." she teased quietly.  
Ron scowled. "Shuuuuut uuup." He got off his stool, and looked towards the cupboard, Malfoy and his goons were right near it. He scowled again. "Your up to something arn't you Hermione?" He gave her a 'I want to kill you' look.  
"Me? What do you mean my redheaded friend." she replied with a inocent look on her face, and patted his head.  
"???" He was scared of her now. "Do I look like a dog to you?" he gave her cold stare. She gave him a smile, Harry was trying to ignore it all by string the potion, but it wasn't exactly working.  
"O.k. break it up! We need that snail skin before our potion becomes something..." Harry looked down into the pot. "I don't even want to think about it." Hermione stopped petting Ron's head.  
"Yah yah." Ron was hoping to be able to hesitate more but Hermione then started to get annoyed.  
"Oh come off it! Go and get the snail skin we only have a little bit of class left and there is no way I'm going to have another potion screwed up because of you guys." Hermione looked more angry then joking this time, and Ron was scared of what she might do if he didn't go.  
"Alright, Alright, I'll get the stupid snail skin." He said in a little whimper, as he walked down towards the cupboard. Why me? Why today? Why him? Shit, shit, shit!!! More questions appeared in his head as he walked down not really paying attention to what was going around him, he hit something hard and warm, when he saw who it was he collapsed and the person fell on top of him. Shit shit shit! He couldn't move his legs all he could do is stare up at two pale grey eye.  
  
*****************************  
  
Well there you go another chapter heh heh, I know... no sex XD and a cliff hanger... sort of yeah it's short but not as short as last time XD. o.k. like it hate it I'm all ears. oh yeah and thanks for the reviews ^_^ I'm glad you like it and sorry it was to fast in the first chapter oh and sorry the update was later then I was hoping to make it just... some ... stuff came in the way... like school work and......... *dances around* I have a boyfriend!! .... anyways sorry things just get in the way T_T, ^_^ and I hope to see more reviews or no update grrrr.. 


End file.
